Super plan conquiste
by mariana weasley7
Summary: James siempre ha estado enamorado de Lily, pero, ¿qué pasará el día en que éste le pida ayuda para obtener una cita con otra chica?
1. ¿Ayudando a Potter?

Capítulo 1

Ayudando a ¿Potter?

Una muchacha pelirroja estaba sentada bajo un haya junto al lago intentando estudiar. Digo que intentaba porque, como era primavera, todo el mundo salía a jugar o estudiar a los jardines. Lily estudiaba transformaciones, pues se acercaban los éxtasis y esa materia se le hacía realmente difícil; estudiaba con su amiga Mary Macdonald que trataba de convertir un pececillo del lago en un una estrella de mar. A Lily le costaba trabajo esa materia, pero Mary era otro cantar. No podía hacer los hechizos más simples y con frecuencia generaba explosiones en el aula.

- Vamos Mary, no es tan difícil, si yo ya lo logré, ¿Por qué tu no? – la alentaba Lily.

- Quizás porque tu eres más buena que yo en éstas cosas – contestó Mary rendida – ya sabes que lo mío no son las transformaciones, sino las criaturas mágicas y volar – terminó pasando la mirada del bosque prohibido al cielo y esbozando una sonrisa

- Bendito quidditch…-susurró Lily.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, Lily concentrada en su libro y Mary recostada sobre el césped mirando las nubes y diciéndole a Lily – quien no ponía atención – sus formas.

- Me voy – anunció Mary levantándose y sacudiéndose la túnica de la tierra – estaré en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes de Flitwick.

- Vale, nos vemos al rato – dijo Lily sin quitarle los ojos de encima al libro.

Mary se fue y Lily estuvo bajo el haya leyendo durante otro rato. La gente se fue retirando a comer, pero Lily llevaba unos panqués que le había enviado su madre el día anterior e interrumpió su lectura cuando su estómago comenzó a rugir. Se fijó en la bonita vista que se le presentaba ese día, el lago, tranquilo como siempre, el calamar gigante tomando el sol, y el sol que ya se asomaba por entre las ramas del haya. Estuvo pensando así un rato hasta que fue interrumpida por alguien…

- ¡Hola Lily! – Lily no necesitó voltear para saber quién le hablaba…¡ya hasta tenía pesadillas con esa persona!

- Evans para ti Potter…- corrigió Lily molesta.

James Potter era la persona a la que más odiaba en toda la escuela. "Es arrogante, engreído, se cree lo mejor…" pensaba Lily "Es horrible…". Sin embargo ahora era diferente. Ese año Potter había madurado y ya no tenía tantas 

novias; en realidad, de momento no tenía novia. Y había dejado de pedirle a Lily salir. "Lo cual es increíble" pensaba Lily, contenta.

- Ajá – dijo James, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – oye, hace tiempo que necesito hablar contigo, y, al parecer hoy se presenta la ocasión y pues…

-¿Qué quieres Potter? – dijo Lily interrumpiendo su sermón.

- Pues es que yo…

- NO

- ¿Qué? – preguntó James confundido

- No pienso salir contigo Potter…

- ¡Oh! – dijo James divertido – nooooo…no era para eso…

- ¿A no? – ahora la confundida y avergonzada era Lily…quería que la tierra se la tragara…

- No. En realidad tengo un problema, y pues – dijo titubeando – me gustaría que me ayudaras, porque ya no se que hacer…

- ¿Tiene que ver con alguna materia?

- Nop

- ¿Algún problema con un profesor?

- Nop

- ¿Con alguno de tus amigos?

- Nop

- ¿Perdiste algo?

- Nop

- Entonces no creo que pueda ayudarte – concluyó Lily levantándose del césped.

- Por favor Evans, estoy seguro de que si…

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – dijo Lily ya desesperada

- Necesito que me ayudes a conquistar a una chica.

Lily lo miró boquiabierta. Podía haberle pedido cualquier cosa, pero…¿conquistar una chica? ¿James Potter? ¿el merodeador? Naaa…

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-Humm…nop

- Por favor Potter ¿tu? ¿pidiéndome ayuda a mi? ¿a conquistar una chica? ¿el gran James Potter? ¿uno de los merodeadores? Debes estar bromeando…

- No – dijo James mirándola suplicante – es en serio.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Porque eres la chica más difícil que he conocido jamás, y la chica de la que estoy enamorado es aún más difícil…

- ¿Más que yo? – ahora si estaba sorprendida – lo siento Potter, eso no es posible

- Vamos Evans…

- ¿Los chicos saben de esto?

James abrió mucho los ojos y la miró con terror

- ¡Ni se te ocurra decirles nada!

- ¿Piensan que puedes con la chica o que?

- Es que… - dijo James dudando entre contarle o no – es una regla de merodeador no pedir ayuda para conseguir chicas…

- ¡Oh! Ya veo…bueno, Potter, lamento no poder ayudarte…espera…¡ah! No, no lo lamento ¡Nos vemos! – dijo alejándose.

- Espera – dijo James corriendo hacia ella y adelantándose – solo piénsalo ¿si? No te hará ningún mal ayudar a alguien…

Lily dudó. Potter se estaba comportando mucho mejor ese año, ya no embrujaba a gente por doquier y no era tan mujeriego como años pasados. Pensó que un poco de ayuda no le haría ningún mal…y esa cara de súplica que le ponía no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta.

- Bueno -dijo Lily lentamente – está bien. Te ayudaré.

James comenzó a saltar de felicidad y dio unas cuantas maromas sobre el césped. Se levantó, le dio un beso a Lily en la frente y salió corriendo gritando "¡Gracias! ¡gracias!"


	2. De malos humores

Hola! Que tal? Bueno, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, lamento no haber puesto nada la vez pasada, es solo que soy nueva por aquí y no sabía muy bien como era la cosa 

Bueno, espero que lo disfruten! Actualizaré pronto

Saludos

mariana

Capítulo 2

De Malos humores

Lily pensó horas después que debía de estar alucinando en ese momento. Ayudar a James Potter significaría pasar mucho más tiempo con él, hablar con él, estar cerca de él; eso la ponía nerviosa…muy nerviosa.

Estuvo evitando a James toda la semana que siguió. Cuando se lo encontraba en los pasillos, daba vuelta y volvía por donde había venido. No le apetecía nada hablar con él, y menos aún cuando se tratara de una chica que no era ella. ¿Por qué pensaba así? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Por fuera se decía que era porque temía no dar un buen consejo y que todo le saliera mal a James, pero muy en el fondo, sabía que no tenía nada que ver con eso. Finalmente, el sábado siguiente, James logró abordarla a la hora del desayuno, así que tuvo que hacerle frente.

- Mira, Potter, e estado muy ocupada como para escuchar tus problemas de tus amoríos y tengo mucho que estudiar, así que no me molestes ¿si?

- Hola, Potter, ¿Cómo estás, Potter? Muy bien Evans, ¿y tu? También muy bien Potter, dime ¿Qué necesitas? – dijo James irónicamente – a eso se le llamaría tener "modales".

- Huy si -dijo Lily sarcásticamente – y tu eres muy educado ¿no?

- Claro - dijo James orgulloso – solo quería saber si estas ocupada hoy en la noche

- ¿Hoy en la noche? – preguntó Lily extrañada - ¿para qué?

- Solo quiero saber

- Mmm…creo que no – dijo Lily. Un segundo más tarde lamentó no haberse mordido la lengua.

- Genial. Entonces podemos hablar de las posibles tácticas que pueda usar con mi futura chica ¿si? Te veo a las diez en la sala común – dicho esto se levantó y se fue, sin dejar a Lily siquiera decir si quería o no.

--

A las 10, Lily estaba en su dormitorio. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y un humor de la patada. Y estaba peor porque Potter la esperaba en la sala común. No quería bajar, pero tampoco quería dejarlo plantado. Había estado a punto de ponerse su pijama, cuando recordó la cara de perrito abandonado que le había puesto James la semana pasada. Sonrió para sí misma y Mary, que estaba sentada sobre su cama ojeando una revista, la vio y dijo:

- ¿Soñando con tu caballero Sir Sinsuerte, Amata?

Lily frunció el estrejo. Mary sabía el problema que tenía con James, ya que se contaban todo. El problema aquí era que Mary era también la mejor amiga de James y su confidente. Si alguien sabía quién era la chica de la que James estaba enamorado ella lo sabría. Aunque sabía también que no se lo diría…

- Oye Mary – comenzó Lily titubeando - tu sabes quién es la chica de la que James está enamorado ¿verdad?

- Simón

- Y…¿está muy enamorado?

- Simón

- Y…¿me vas a decir quién es?

- ¿Ya le dijiste que te dijera?

- No, pero…

- Pues anda, ve y pregúntale.

- Pero…

- ¿Te está esperando en la sala común no?

- Si

- Pues allí esta, ve y pregúntale.

- Ash – respondió Lily de peor humor y levantándose – está bien ¡pero no lo hago por ayudarlo! ¿eh? ¡Solo por curiosidad!

- Ajá - respondió Mary sarcásticamente, esbozando una sonrisa.

Lily bajó a la sala común molesta. Prácticamente, Mary la estaba obligando. Pero ella era una persona muy curiosa, y no se iba a quedar con las ganas de averiguar quién era la chica de la que tan enamorado estaba James. Y menos aún si tenía las herramientas para sacárselo.

- Hola pelirroja – saludó James cuando la vio bajar. Sorprendentemente, no había nadie en la sala común, a pesar de lo temprano que era.

- Hola Potter

- ¿Qué tal el día? – empezó James tratando de abrir conversación.

- Por favor Potter, vamos al grano ¿quieres?

James levantó las cejas y la miró sorprendido.

- Está bien.

- Ahora escucha. Esto va a ser rápido, no quiero perder el tiempo ¿si?

- Como quieras pelirroja – Al parecer James se había percatado de que ese no era el mejor día ni humor que podía tener Lily.

- Y llámame Evans

- Como quieras Evans – respondió fríamente y molesto.

- Bien. ¿Cuál es el problema? – Lily trató de ser un poco menos ruda, ya que estaba descargando su mal humor con él, y él no tenía ninguna culpa.

- Pues solo necesito que me ayudes a conquistarla

- ¿A quién? – preguntó Lily titubeando

- A una chica obviamente… - respondió James sonriendo. Lily sonrió también y un segundo después los dos estaban atacados de la risa rodando por el suelo de la sala común con las manos en las costillas. Lily nunca supo días después de dónde salió tan repentino ataque de risa por una estupidez como esa.

Cuando por fin lograron calmarse y regresaron a las butacas en las que estaban sentados, Lily logró formular la pregunta:

- ¿Quién es la chica?

- Lo siento pelirroja pero eso sí que no te lo puedo decir – a Lily no se le escapó que otra vez la llamaba pelirroja, pero no le importó.

- ¿No piensas decirme? – dijo con tono de reproche.

- Si, pero cuando esté listo. Aún queda mucho por delante ¿no?

Lily no se vio en la necesidad de responder. Solo esperó a que James hablara de nuevo.

- Y…bueno, ¿Cómo empezamos esto? – preguntó James un tanto incómodo.

- No se, tu pregunta de lo que tengas duda y yo respondo ¿vale?

- Vale… mmmh -James se puso serio y pensativo (Lily pensó que se veía atractivo así) y preguntó – ¿Por qué algunas chicas son tan difíciles?

Lily pensó que eso no tenía mucho que ver con lo que James le pedía, pero aún así respondió lo mejor que pudo.

- Pues muchas chicas tienen miedo a ser lastimadas, y, me imagino que si tu chica es muy difícil es por eso o porque quiere llamar tu atención. Pero eso depende de la chica que sea. Por ejemplo, Black lleva pretendiendo a Mary desde hace unos meses, (aunque no vaya muy en serio, claro) pero ella no se deja porque sabe como es Black, y teme que le ponga el cuerno. Y le haría daño ¿ves? Por eso Black termina en la enfermería de ves en cuando. – Lily sonrió para sus adentros - En cambio, Angela Duncan se la vive golpeándole y diciéndole groserías, todo para que se fije en ella y la invite a salir. ¿Ves la diferencia?

- ¿Y como se si la chica no quiere salir conmigo porque teme ser lastimada o porque quiere llamar mi atención? – preguntó James sorprendido. ¿Miedo a ser lastimada?

- Mmmh…- Lily estaba en un aprieto, ya no sabía que responderle. Entonces recordó que ella misma había sido una chica que no quería ser lastimada, así que decidió (por muy arriesgado que fuera) comenzar a darle consejos desde el punto de vista de una víctima – simplemente fíjate si te ignora o te busca.

- Ya veo

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, pero uno un silencio de esos incómodos, sino un silencio en que cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era cuando la chimenea se apagó. Entonces quedaron a oscuras y para su mala suerte, ninguno de los dos traía su varita. Se levantaron y se echaron a reír por segunda vez en aquella noche.

- Bueno, supongo que mejor me subo a dormir – dijo Lily todavía sonriendo.

- Vale ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana en la tarde? ¿vas a estudiar?

- ¿Domingo en la tarde? ¿Bromeas? Ni siquiera yo trabajo…

- Vale, entonces nos vemos bajo el haya del lago como a las 2 para comer y seguir con estos tips ¿vale? – James ya se iba cuando volteó de pronto y terminó – no te preocupes, yo llevo la comida.

James se subió a su dormitorio y dejó a una confundida Lily en la sala común. Era la segunda vez que le hacía eso de que ni le preguntaba si quería ir. Sin 

embargo, no estaba tan nerviosa como la semana pasada. Había descubierto algo importante: James ya no era el chulo presumido del año pasado.


	3. Mojada

Capítulo 3

Mojada

- ¡Aguamenti!

- ¡Aaaaaah! – Lily se cayó de la cama del susto - ¡MALDICIÓN MARY! ¿QUE PROBLEMA TIENES? ¿COMO ME DESPIERTAS ASÍ?

Mary estaba en el suelo de la habitación riéndose descontroladamente. Logró levantarse a duras penas, pero cuando vio a Lily empapada, otra vez, cayó al suelo.

Lily se hartó de tanta burla y, tras asegurarse que no había nadie más en la habitación, tomó su varita y gritó:

- ¡Levicorpus! – ésta ves fue Mary la que gritó, y quedó colgada de un tobillo del techo.

- ¡Oye! – protestó Mary, pero luego cambió de opinión y puso una sonrisa pícara - ¿James te enseñó esto ayer?

Lily amenazó con tirarla, pero cuando vio que Mary estaba vestida y arreglada, miró su reloj y se sobresaltó al ver la hora.

- ¡Once y media! – gritó mientras bajaba a Mary al suelo y comenzaba a coger sus cosas para meterse a bañar – ¡se me va el desayuno!

--Para mala suerte de Lily, el desayuno sí se le fue. Eran las 12 cuando llegó al gran comedor un poco despeinada y algo mojada, y ya no había nadie desayunando. Se fue a la sala común a terminar de arreglarse. Cuando salió del baño por segunda vez, se dio cuenta que Mary estaba leyendo sobre su cama. A su lado, habían unas tostadas envueltas en una servilleta.

- ¡Comida! – gritó Lily abalanzándose sobre la cama de Mary - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que me traías comida?

- Saliste con tanta prisa que parecía que te perseguía el mismísimo Barón Sanguinario en vida.

- Glo fientgo – respondió Lily con la boca llena – pebo fe be iba eh befaguno.

- Lo siento, no hablo en japonés.

A Lily le costó trabajo tragar, y lo hizo con tanta urgencia que un pedazo de tostada se le atoró y comenzó a toser.

- ¡Agua! ¡Agua!

- ¡Aguamenti! – comenzó Mary con su varita. Lily apenas le dio un trago al agua que salía de la varita de Mary. El resto, cayó sobre su cabello y ropa.

- Mary – comenzó Lily conteniéndose – me gustaría saber ¿tienes algún trauma relacionado con el agua?

- No lo creo…

- ¡¿ENTONCES QUE PASA CONTIGO QUE SIEMPRE TERMINO MOJADA?!

Hasta entonces Mary se dio cuenta de lo empapada que volvía a estar Lily y cayó de espaldas a su cama carcajeándose.

Lily la miró furibunda. Secó su ropa con un hechizo y regresó al baño a secarse el cabello. Podría secárselo también con un hechizo, pero no le quedaría tan bonito ni natural…

--

A la 1:55 Lily estaba en su dormitorio, lista para bajar a los jardines. Mary seguía acostada en su cama leyendo el mismo libro. Se levantó y anunció:

- Me voy al lago. Potter quiere que le siga dando consejos – dijo con un tono de reproche que ni ella se creyó.

- Huy, si, pobrecita Lily – respondió Mary con un tono burlón.

Lily hizo una mueca y se levantó de su cama. Salía ya del dormitorio cuando Mary la llamó.

- Después de tu…"reunión" – dijo pícaramente – estaré en la biblioteca.

- ¿En la biblioteca?

- Si, Black quiere que le explique algo de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

Lily la miró con curiosidad pero se dio la vuelta y bajó antes de preguntar. Se dirigió al lago y se encontró con que James había puesto una manta sobre la hierba y llevaba mucha, pero mucha comida.

- Hola pelirroja

- Lindo picnic – dijo mirando la manta de cuadritos rojos. Parecía uno de los juegos de muñecas, con los que se divertía con Petunia cuando era niña, pero en tamaño real. – y… ¿tu preparaste la comida? – añadió tratando de hacer conversación, olvidando por completo porqué estaba allí.

- Oh no – respondió con una sonrisa. – los elfos de las cocinas me la prepararon. Aunque es verdad que yo les dije qué hacer, porque si fuera por ellos, me habrían dado hasta pierna de Navidad.

- ¿Hay elfos en Hogwarts? ¿elfos domésticos? – preguntó sorprendida. Era verdad que había leído Historia de Hogwarts, pero en ninguna parte aparecía la existencia de elfos domésticos.

-Si, están en las cocinas…

- ¿Has ido a las cocinas?

- Claro - James sonrió orgulloso – Un día te la enseño si quieres…

- ¡Si! ¡me encantaría! – interrumpió Lily emocionada - ¡nunca e visto en persona a un elfo doméstico!

- Pues debes saber que son… - comenzó James, pero al ver la cara de ilusión de Lily, cambió su comentario con una sonrisa – adorables.

- Si, ya me los imagino, con sus orejitas, y sus ojitos…

Después de un rato de platicar acerca de otros sitios de Hogwarts que James conocía, se abrió el tema que los había llevado hasta allí.

- ¿Cuál es la pregunta del día? – empezó Lily desganada.

- ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de pedirle salir a una chica?

- Con flores y chocolates, y claro, siendo muy cortés y caballeroso.

James se pasó la mano por el cabello - ya inconscientemente –, con cara de sorpresa y murmuró algo que Lily no llegó a entender

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Lily

- Nada, es solo que…- James parecía preocupado – nunca le he regalado flores ni chocolates a ninguna chica y siempre salen conmigo. Pero supongo que ésa táctica que dices es solo para chicas difíciles ¿no? – añadió burlonamente.

- ¡Oye! – exclamó Lily con falsa indignación, aunque con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

La comida transcurrió muy tranquila, sin que volvieran al tema. Lily se la estaba pasando demasiado bien como para volver a hablar de chicas y James simplemente parecía no recordarlo.

Sin embargo, toda felicidad llega a su fin.

James y Lily ya habían terminado de comer, y ahora se habían acercado al lago para ver a los pececillos de colores que pasaban cerca de la orilla.

De pronto, una voz conocida dijo desde atrás:

- Vaya, vaya. ¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí! A Potter y a la sangre sucia…

Lily y James se dieron la vuelta rápidamente levantando sus varitas. Ante ellos, aparecieron Mulciber, Dolohov, Rookwood, Avery y Snape. Los cuatro primeros los miraban con fiereza, en cambio, Snape parecía no querer estar allí.

- Retira lo dicho – dijo James echando humo por las orejas y rojo de rabia.

- ¿O qué? – se aventuró Avery – Yo no veo a ninguno de tus amiguitos aquí...

Lily giró en redondo y no vio a nadie que se hubiera dado cuenta que los amenazaban. Habían en su mayoría niños de primero y segundo a su alrededor; ninguno sería de mucha ayuda.

James también parecía haberse percatado de ello. Rookwood comenzó a darles un sermón acerca de la limpieza de sangre al que ninguno de los dos puso mucha atención. Entonces, James tomó la mano de Lily y ella la apretó inconscientemente. Escuchó que, en un susurro apenas audible, le preguntaba "¿Confías en mí?". Lily asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- ¿Ves Potter? Hasta tu novia sangre sucia comprende esto de la limpieza de sangre – dijo Rookwood al darse cuenta del leve asentimiento de Lily. Luego, siguió hablando. Sus compañeros comenzaban a desesperarse.

James susurró algo y a ella le apareció una especie de pecera alrededor de la cabeza. Otro susurro y James también tenía una. Nadie vio el encantamiento casco-burbuja que James acababa de hacer. Rookwood seguía inspirado en su sermón y los otros comenzaban a reclamarle que ya terminara. Nadie menos Snape, que miró a Lily y abrió mucho los ojos, vio lo que planeaban. Pero se mantuvo con la boca cerrada, lo cual la sorprendió. Ella aún no conocía el plan de James. Solo captó cuando James la empujó, y se sintió – por tercera vez en el día – mojada.


	4. Fiebre

Capítulo 4

Fiebre

James la llevaba por entre los arrecifes de coral. Llevaban ya un buen rato bajo el agua, nadando por el lago. Su ropa se ondeaba conforme a sus movimientos, al igual que su cabello rojo, que perdía tonalidad bajo el agua.

La llevaba agarrada de la mano todavía, pues al parecer temía que se perdiera. Lily pensó que ya estaba grandecita como para esas cosas e intentó zafarse, pero él la agarró más fuerte. Se enfureció y comenzó a dar patadas. James la tomó por los brazos y la obligó a calmarse. Entonces señaló una parte del lago a la que todavía no se habían acercado. Era una cueva llena de algas y cositas verdes que nadaban alrededor. Grindylows.

Lily comprendió de inmediato. Si un grindylow la jalaba, no habría quién la sostuviera.

Estuvieron el resto de la tarde vagando por el lago, hasta que James le comenzó a hacer señas a Lily para que subieran.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la superficie, las serpientes ya no estaban allí, y estaba atardeciendo ya. Llegaron a la orilla y salieron con trabajos, ya que estaba todo lleno de barro. Se tumbaron sobre la hierba y se quedaron así hasta que oscureció totalmente. No se veía un alma en los jardines, así que se dirigieron a la sala común.

No se molestaron ni en secarse; estaban demasiado cansados hasta para levantar la varita.

Al llegar, el lugar estaba vacío; James se sentó en el sillón cerca de la chimenea para calentarse, y Lily decidió subir a su dormitorio para darse un baño -si no se le pegaría un resfriado. Justo al llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio, una duda surgió en su cabeza. Bajo corriendo las escaleras y se quedó en el penúltimo escalón de la escalera de caracol. Asomó la cabeza y allí seguía James, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos y con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿James? – éste abrió los ojos y se volvió para mirarla

- ¿Si?

- Hummm…¿porqué no intentamos enfrentarnos a ellos en el lago? A las serpientes, me refiero…

Éste se encogió de hombros y la miró fijamente, como si tratara de grabar su cara en algún lugar de la memoria.

- Creí que lo sabrías. – Lily negó con la cabeza. La había dejado muy confundida ese gesto de él de evitar un enfrentamiento con ellos, cuando, cada que podían, se lanzaban hechizos y maldiciones durante clases o en los 

corredores - Porque podrían haberte lastimado, pelirroja – terminó con una sonrisa cansada.

Lily asintió con la cabeza y subió a su dormitorio.

Tomó un largo baño de burbujas que le ayudó a pensar acerca de lo que había dicho James. Un segundo. "¿James?" pensaba confundida "¿desde cuando lo llamo James?" una vocecilla traviesa desde el interior de su cabeza le contestó: "desde que te gusta". Lily se indignó. Ésa vocecilla le sonaba a Mary. Seguro que, si se enteraba de lo que había sucedido, la molestaría hasta el infinito y más allá.

Entonces vino su peor enemiga: su imaginación disparada. Maldita imaginación. Claro, todo lo que se imaginaba lo veía como en una película, por eso se imaginó lo que hubiera pasado si James no le hubiera hecho bien el encantamiento casco-burbuja. Se imaginaba a si misma tirada en la hierba y a él dándole respiración de boca a boca, terminando con un apasionado beso.

- ¡NO ME GUSTA JAMES POTTER! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de quitar esas imágenes de su cabeza.

Oyó movimiento en el dormitorio y se quedó callada. Quizás si fingía que no había nadie en el baño, creerían que ese grito había sido solo un sueño…

- ¿Lily? – dijo alguien abriendo la puerta. Maldición. Mary.

- Cierra que me congelo

- No creo que te congeles con lo coloradita que te pusiste ¿eh? ¿fue por tu gritito? – preguntó Mary burlonamente

- ¿Qué gritito? – respondió inocentemente y mirando el techo fijamente.

- ¡No me gusta James Potter! Si, y yo soy un conejo. Además, te escuchó toda la escuela, despertaste a Alice, que fue lo suficientemente ingenua como para pensar que lo había soñado. Las otras siguen roncando.

- ¡No me gusta Potter! – dijo indignada.

- Pues no es lo que parece – dijo Mary poniendo cara de niña traviesa - ¿Qué hicieron toda la tarde?

Lily se salió de la tina y comenzó a vestirse mientras le relataba a Mary su encuentro con las serpientes y su paseo por el lago.

- Pues tuviste un domingo muy agitado ¿no?

- Solo un poquito – respondió sarcásticamente - ¿y tu?

- Toda la tarde enseñándole a Black Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas – dijo Mary abatida – Pero a él lo único que se le ocurre es ligar ¡en la biblioteca! Es un pervertido…

- ¿Segura que piensas eso Mary? – preguntó Lily. Ahora le tocaba burlarse...

- ¿Qué otra cosa podría pensar? – respondió Mary confundida

- Mmmh, no se… - dijo poniendo una cara como de estar pensando mucho – si a mi me "gusta" Potter, quizás a ti te "gusta" Black ¿no?

- Claro…- dijo distraídamente. En seguida frunció el estrejo y el color se le subió a la cara. - digo ¡NO! ¿COMO PIENSAS ESO? –

- No se, harían una linda pareja – terminó pícaramente.

- Ni en sueños – dijo, abriendo la puerta y saliéndose del baño. En seguida entró una ráfaga de aire que dejó a Lily helada. Salió corriendo del baño y se metió a su cama.

- No entiendo porqué finges que no te gusta James – susurró Mary desde su cama. Tenía la mirada perdida en el techo y seguía con el estrejo fruncido. – se nota a la legua.

- No se si lo sabías, pero, le estoy ayudando a Potter a conquistar a una chica que ni siquiera conozco – murmuró sarcásticamente.

Mary se quedó callada y sonrió. Definitivamente, James le había contado más del tema de lo que le había contado a ella.

Mary comenzó a roncar unos minutos después de terminada su conversación. En cambio, Lily, se sumió en un sueño inquieto.

Despertó con unas ojeras del tamaño del universo, que trató de corregir con un poco de maquillaje que le prestó otra chica con la que compartían habitación, aunque no sirvió de nada. Bajó a desayunar muerta de sueño, tomó una taza de café y una galleta. Se sentó a lado de Remus, un chico que cursaba en su grado también.

- ¡Hola Lily!

- Hola Remus – dijo con voz ronca.

- ¿Estás bien? No se te ve muy…

- No dormí bien, eso es todo.

- Vaya, pues no eres la única – terminó Remus, aunque no agregó nada más.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que él se levantó y anunció:

- Tengo clase en 5 minutos, así que me voy o llegaré tarde.

- Nos vemos – respondió Lily distraída.

Ignoraba todo lo que en ese momento sucedía a su alrededor, pero lo que no pasó por alto fue el cuchicheo de Sirius con James, que acababan de llegar al Gran Comedor.

- Oye Cornamenta, ¿Qué tomaron durante la comida? Al parecer Evans tampoco pudo dormir…

James se limitó a dirigirle una mirada de preocupación y se sentó junto a ella.

- Hola pelirroja

- Hola Potter – se limitó a contestar Lily con la mirada perdida en el Gran Comedor.

- ¿No dormiste ayer tu tampoco, o qué?

Entonces Lily volteó a ver a James y abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver que las ojeras de James estaban aún más pronunciadas que las suyas.

- Pues, digamos que no dormí muy bien – respondió fatigada.

- Creo que debimos juntarnos para hacer la fiesta de los que sufren insomnio…

- Si, hubiera sido lo mejor – respondió cortante. No tenía ganas de tener ninguna conversación con él, después de que él había sido el que le había causado esa pesadísima noche. Se levantó en cuanto terminó su café y anunció – me voy a la sala común, dejé unas cosas allí – inventó.

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos en la biblioteca después de comer para seguir con lo de ayer – dijo de manera autoritaria.

Lily pensó que esa era la gota que derramó el vaso. Primero, el "paseo" en el lago, luego el insomnio y ahora creía que tenía poder sobre su horario.

- ¿Y si no quiero? – preguntó orgullosamente.

James se quedó sorprendido. La miró fijamente y luego su cara se iluminó como si hubiera recordado algo. Cambió su postura por la de todo un caballero y bajó la cabeza.

- Perdóname, no debí habértelo dicho así. ¿Te gustaría reunirte conmigo después de comer en la biblioteca?

Lily se quedó desarmada. No era justo. ¡Estaba usando sus propios consejos en contra de ella! Eso era hacer trampa. Pensó en inventar una excusa, pero, 

James la había visto dudar así que no le quedó de otra más que asentir con la cabeza.

Salió abatida del Gran Comedor y se dirigió a la sala común. Tenía esa hora de clase libre, pues ella no cursaba todas las asignaturas. Se recostó en el sillón en frente de la chimenea y se quedó dormida.

Soñó con que un chico de gafas se le acercaba mucho a la cara y posaba una mano en su frente. Se volvía para decirle a otros tres chicos algo así como "Está volando en fiebre". En seguida sentía como el mullido sillón quedaba atrás y era sustituido por una camilla de sábanas blancas.


	5. Ranas de Chocolate

Hola! que tal? upsi lo siento, no sabía como hacerle para poner mis comentarios por aquí, han de haber pensado que no me gusta hablar con nadie y q soy antisocial jajaja, nada más fuera de la realidad!! buenoo, mil gracias a todos por sus rr, me alegro que les esté gustando!!

lucia bonna: hola! gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que vayas siguiendo la historia! seguro te gustará más conforme avance

monse evans, iruna y kristen: que bueno que les guste esta lindísima historia, si les gusta tanto como a mi, creo que la disfrutarán más de aquí en adelante... :D

harryPeru: shhhh... no reveles mis secretos!! jaja es cierto que la subí en la otra página pero dejó de funcionar!! :S ni modo, pero esta tmb m gusta, está realmente linda, y ya no reveles nada de la historia eeh?

Greendoe: comparto la misma baba que tu... jaja en el sentido de que a las dos se nos cae la baba con james! no vayas a pensar otra cosa :D, si te gusta espérate tantito y sígue la historia, seguro te encantará!

saludos y dejen más rr!

Capítulo 5

Ranas de chocolate

Lily despertó helada. Sentía como si estuviera desnuda y recostada sobre hierba fría, pero al abrir los ojos y mirarse, se dio cuenta que estaba sobre una mullida cama de sábanas blancas y traía puesto un ligero camisón, blanco también. Tardó un rato en que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad reinante. Se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería, en una de las últimas camas. Volteó a su derecha y vio que, sobre su mesita de dormir, habían unas gafas que le parecían un tanto familiares; entonces, notó que había alguien en la silla que estaba unos centímetros más allá de la mesita. Estaba recostado en el respaldo y tenía la el mentón apoyado en el pecho. En seguida lo reconoció.

Se levantó sigilosamente y se acercó a él mirándolo tiernamente. Se arrodilló a su lado y llamó:

- ¿James? – Este pegó un salto en la silla y buscó sus lentes en la mesita de noche de Lily. Se los puso y la miró preocupado.

- ¡Lily! – al parecer estaba sorprendido de encontrarla despierta y arrodillada junto a él, seguro pensó que era un lindo sueño. Esbozó una sonrisa y se levantó de la silla - ¡Despertaste!

Lily se levantó del suelo y dejó que James la abrazara fuertemente.

- Potter, no me dejas respirar – dijo fingiendo fastidio.

- Lo siento – dijo aflojando el abrazo un poco, pero sin soltarla – ¡estábamos muy preocupados por ti! ¿Porqué no nos dijiste que te sentías enferma?

- No lo se, solo me sentía cansada – dijo, separándose de James y regresando a la cama. Se sentó y cruzó las piernas. - ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó exactamente?

- Pues saliste del Gran Comedor y te fuiste a la sala común. – hizo una pausa y la miró con preocupación – Creo que te desmayaste.

- ¿Y como me encontraron?

- Al parecer estuviste desmayada gran parte del día, porque no llegaste a ninguna clase. Me preocupé más todavía cuando no llegaste a nuestra cita en la biblioteca; alerté a Remus y a Sirius, y fuimos a la sala común por…algo, y fue como te encontramos allí. Tenías muchísima fiebre, y cuando te llevaba a la enfermería empezaste a delirar. – dijo James sonriendo.

Lily palideció. Pensó que había sido una simple fiebre, pero ¿delirar?

- Y…¿Qué dije mientras deliraba? – preguntó, intentando sonar despreocupada, sin lograrlo.

- Que extrañabas a tu hermana, que no querías hacer la tarea de transformaciones y que querías que yo personalmente te enseñara las cocinas.

Lily suspiró aliviada. "Pudo ser peor" pensó.

- Y…¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Creí que no había visitas después de las 9 a la enfermería.

- Y así es, solo que no pude evitar sentirme culpable y me quedé aquí todo el día. Debí quedarme dormido, y la Señora Pomfrey, seguro intentó despertarme, pero parece ser que no lo logró.

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida. "¡James me veló todo el día", "¡James me veló todo el día!" era el único pensamiento que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Curvó la comisura de sus labios y, al ver que James había visto su sonrisa, trató de remediarlo preguntando:

- ¿Porqué no pudo despertarte? Yo no tuve problema…

- Si, pero tu eres tú, pelirroja. Ahora creo que deberías dormir. Si te molesto, puedo volver a mi dormitorio…

- ¡NO! – gritó Lily aterrada. Cambió su expresión y bajó un poco la voz – No, yo…tengo miedo de quedarme sola – admitió-. ¿Podrías quedarte?

James sonrió. La felicidad que derramaba se le salía por las orejas.

- Claro pelirroja – terminó, sentándose de nuevo en la silla, y acercándola un poco más a la cama de Lily.

Lily recostó la cabeza en la almohada, pensando que con James allí nunca podría dormir, pero en cuanto estuvo cómoda, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

Lily despertó tarde, cuando el sol ya entraba por la rendija de la ventana de la enfermería. Abrió los ojos rápidamente, recordando que James se había quedado a velarle el sueño todo el día y toda la noche. Dirigió la mirada a la silla donde se había quedado dormido, pero estaba vacía. Se levantó y se dirigió al despacho de la Señora Pomfrey. Tocó y salió a su encuentro, con cara de espanto.

- ¡Lilian Evans! ¡¿Qué hace fuera de tu cama?!

- Lo…lo siento – respondió asustada – pero es que me siento bien, y quería saber si podía regresar a mi dormitorio…

La señora Pomfrey sonrió amistosamente y luego cambió su expresión por una de incredulidad.

- ¿Bromea, señorita Evans? Ayer por suerte sus compañeros la encontraron, sino, podría haber parado en San Mungo.

- Pero fue una simple fiebre… - comenzó indignada.

- Cuando la trajeron aquí, deliraba, y su temperatura corporal estaba a 43 grados.

Lily abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Según sabía, en la medicina muggle, a los 43 grados podías llegar al estado de coma. Pasando de allí, lo más probable era que la persona muriera. "Así que si estuve grave" pensó seriamente.

- ¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí? – preguntó, ya recuperada de la sorpresa.

- Al parecer hoy ya tiene la temperatura un poco más baja, así que seguramente mañana.

Lily hizo una mueca de fastidio y se volvió a dejar llevar por la sorpresa.

- ¿¡Mañana!?

- Si, señorita Evans. Y si no quiere quedarse más tiempo con nosotros, entonces le recomiendo que vuelva a la cama.

Lily volvió a regañadientes su cama y se tapó con la sábana hasta la cabeza. Estuvo unos minutos así, cuando escuchó pasos y a alguien que dijo:

- ¿Estará dormida?

En ese momento se sacó la sábana de la cabeza y se sentó en su colchón.

- ¡Mary! ¡Alice! – exclamó emocionada, sobresaltándolas - ¡Vinieron a sacarme de aquí! ¿verdad?

Mary la miró a Lily con ojos de burla, y tratando de no reírse. En cambio, Alice la miraba preocupada. Se sentó junto a ella en la cama y dijo:

- ¿Ya estás mejor, Lily?

- No se a qué te refieres – respondió con frialdad -. Mi estado de salud es excelente.

- ¿Es por eso que delirabas cuando James te traía a la enfermería? – preguntó Mary.

Lily frunció el ceño y se volvió a acostar con la sábana cubriéndole todo el cuerpo.

- Bueno, si se va a poner así de enfurruñada, entonces no valió la pena que le trajéramos éstas deliciosas ranas de chocolate de contrabando, ¿no, Alice? De todas maneras, seguro que le gusta más la gelatina y el consomé que le van a dar aquí… - decía Mary, lo suficientemente alto como para que Lily escuchara. Ésta en seguida se levanto de la cama, agarró a Mary por la cola de caballo y la jaló.

- ¡Quiero ranas de chocolate! – decía cada vez más enfadada.

Alice se levantó de la cama y fue a separar a Mary y a Lily. Mary, a pesar de que le había dolido el jalón, se reía de Lily, que abría los paquetes de ranas de chocolate y los engullía con urgencia, uno tras otro.

No pudo salir de la enfermería hasta 2 días después, porque, comer tan rápido y tantas ranas de chocolate, le había hecho mal al estómago y había tenido que lidiar con 2 enfermedades a la vez.

Los merodeadores se habían potado muy bien con ella, especialmente James. Iba a visitarla todos los días, le contaba de las cosas que había hecho en el día, las travesuras, los apuntes que los profesores le habían dado, e, incluso algunas veces le llevaba comida – sana, obviamente, como tostadas o pan con miel -. A Mary le habían prohibido la entrada a la enfermería, porque la Señora Pomfrey se había enterado que ella le había llevado a Lily las ranas de chocolate, por lo que no la pudo ver más.

La tarde que salió, estaba con Remus. Había ido con la intención de pasarle a Lily los apuntes del día en lugar de James –que estaba en entrenamiento de quidditch-, pero cuando llegó, Lily ya estaba vestida y recogiendo sus cosas para salir.

- ¡Remus! – exclamó Lily encantada

- Hola – dijo tímidamente. Estaba más pálido de lo normal, y tenía unas tremendas ojeras debajo de los ojos. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ya no habían muchas cosas en el lugar que le habían asignado a Lily - ¿sales ahora?

- Si ¡aleluya! – dijo Lily levantando los puños al aire.

- ¡Que bien!

- Si, bueno, ya era tiempo…

Estuvieron conversando mientras recogían lo que quedaba, y al terminar se dirigieron a la sala común.

- Ranas de chocolate – murmuró Remus.

- ¡¿Dónde?! – preguntó Lily aterrada. Dio una vuelta completa, pero se tranquilizó al ver que el retrato de la señora Gorda se abría. - ¡Oh! La contraseña…

Remus la miraba burlonamente. Lily se sonrojó. El problema con las ranas de chocolate había sido aún peor que la fiebre, aunque juntos habían sido desastrosos.

- Lo siento

Entró por el retrato, pero Remus se retiró diciendo que tenía que ir a la biblioteca. Se dirigió a su dormitorio y, al ver su cama, tan mullida y suave, no soportó las ganas y salió corriendo.

Se dirigió a los jardines, desesperada. Haber estado tanto tiempo en la enfermería, en cama y sin poder caminar más que al baño, le hacía no tener ganas de volver a dormir, aunque ya estuviera oscureciendo y se le estuvieran cerrando los ojos.

Se acostó en la hierba y se puso a mirar las estrellas.

Debió de quedarse dormida en algún momento, porque, cuando abrió los ojos, la luna ya estaba en lo más alto y habían salido todas las estrellas.

No se movió, pero escuchó atentamente. Sabía que, no cualquier cosa podía despertarla, por lo que debía de haber algo o alguien muy cerca.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Escuchó unas tenues pisadas acercándose, lentamente…

Abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe. En seguida se comenzaron a oír las risas y los silbidos burlones.

- Vaya, vaya – comenzó Dolohov – miren a quién tenemos aquí. A Evans…la sangre sucia – terminó con desprecio.

- A la Señora Pomfrey lo le hará gracia verte en la enfermería tan pronto, ¿no crees? – dijo burlonamente Mulciber, acompañado de la risa tonta de Avery -. Porque parece que Potter no está por aquí…

-Pobre sangre sucia…– dijo Rookwood, esbozando una mueca burlona. En seguida, su expresión cambió a una de total seriedad -. Ésta vez no escaparás.

Lily sintió como la sangre huía de su rostro.

En el Colegio, corrían los rumores de lo que ése grupo de vándalos podía llegar a hacer: desde una pérdida total de la memoria hasta hacer enloquecer a sus víctimas con la maldición cruciatus. Obviamente, Lily nunca habría creído esos cuentos, pero en ese momento, le parecían absolutamente reales.

Deslizó su mano por su túnica, buscando la varita. Si la iban a atacar, pensó, por lo menos podría tratar de defenderse.


	6. Rescate misterioso y pelea

Capítulo 6

Rescate misterioso y pelea

Su varita voló.

"Genial" pensó. Solo había logrado aturdir a Dolohov y mandar a otro lado la varita de Avery, pero aún habiendo peleado con todo lo que tenía, le sobrepasaban en número y estaban a punto de machacarla.

Rookwood y Mulciber se acercaban con las varitas levantadas, mientras Avery buscaba su varita en la hierba.

Lily retrocedió. Un paso, otro paso… y tropezó. Su cabeza dio contra una piedra y su tobillo tronó.

- Despídete Evans – murmuró Rookwood entre dientes levantando más la varita.

Lily se levantó con esfuerzo y con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Miró a Rookwood fijamente con el mayor odio posible. Este le devolvió una mirada de satisfacción y sacudió la varita.

Antes de que pudiera completar la maldición – cualquiera que fuese – una mancha gigante y oscura pasó por delante suya y golpeó a Rookwood con lo que parecían ser unas astas. En seguida pasó algo peludo y negro y se le echó encima a Mulciber, y enseguida fue por Avery.

Tras unos segundos de confusión, el golpe en la cabeza que sufrió, comenzó a hacer efecto, y cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Sintió algo frío en la cabeza y abrió los ojos de golpe, aunque tuvo que cerrarlos de nuevo porque había mucha luz en la habitación. Levantó un brazo y se frotó la cabeza. Sintió un profundo dolor y gimió.

- Mira, se está moviendo… - dijo una voz varonil.

- Seguro está soñando, lo más probable es que no despierte hasta medio día – dijo otra voz de hombre.

- Si siguen hablando, lo único que van a hacer es despertarla, así que cierren sus bocas, por favor – dijo una voz de niña.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se los frotó con los puños. Escuchó que las personas a su alrededor soltaban exclamaciones de sorpresa por su repentino movimiento, y, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería… otra vez.

Tenía una venda en su tobillo, que estaba muy hinchado – sin necesidad de preguntar, se dio cuenta que estaba roto y en curación – y una bolsa de hielos atada a la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasó? – dijo, incorporándose. Miró más detalladamente a las personas alrededor de su cama y se dio cuenta que eran Alice, Mary, James, Sirius y Peter.

- Pues – empezó Mary – unos matones decidieron atacarte cuando estabas a MEDIA NOCHE EN EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO SOLA – terminó, subiendo cada vez más el tono de voz.

- ¿Qué estabas pensando? – preguntó James molesto – pudo haberte pasado algo peor… una acromántula, algún otro animal, un hombre lobo…

- Lo siento – dijo Lily realmente arrepentida – es solo que pasé tanto tiempo en la cama que tenía algo de ganas de salir un rato a pasear, y me quedé dormida, y de pronto… - su voz se fue apagando lentamente mientras recordaba todo: la pelea, cuando su varita voló, el golpe en la cabeza… y sus salvadores.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sirius.

- ¿Cuándo me encontraron?

- Cuando Sirius y yo regresábamos del campo de quidditch – dijo James rápidamente.

- ¿A media noche?

- Teníamos que practicar para nuestro próximo partido… - dijo Sirius inocentemente. Lily le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad y Sirius se puso rápidamente a la defensiva. – ¡Es fin de temporada! Tenemos que ganar este año otra vez…

Lily seguía confundida, así que prefirió no preguntar nada ni saber la realidad de qué estaban haciendo a media noche en el bosque prohibido. Trató de incorporarse de la cama, pero la cabeza le dolía todavía, así que apenas se pudo levantar, se sentó otra vez con un gemido.

- ¿Dónde está Remus? – preguntó con curiosidad, al no verlo con ellos.

- Se enfermó por la noche. – dijo Peter – Se lo llevaron a su casa, pero volverá hoy por la tarde, parece que ya está bien.

- ¡Oh, pobre Remus! – dijo triste y molesta consigo misma a la vez – debí de darme cuenta ayer que algo andaba mal… se veía tan ojeroso y pálido…

- Si, pero no te preocupes – dijo James rápidamente – le pasa todo el tiempo, así que no debemos preocuparnos mucho por él.

- ¿Qué no deben preocuparse? – preguntó Lily fastidiada - ¿Qué clase de amigos son ustedes si no se preocupan por él?

- Si nos preocupamos por él – dijo Sirius enojado – pero como es tan seguido que se enferme, ya no nos agarra desprevenidos.

Lily abrió la boca tratando de articular palabra y la volvió a cerrar. La abrió y cerró dos veces más y luego se rindió. No se le ocurría ninguna respuesta.

Las enfermedades de Remus no eran muy conocidas en la escuela, solo sus amigos y compañeros cercanos sabían que tenía una familia muy enfermiza. Salía de la escuela varias veces en un año, ya que su madre se enfermaba constantemente, al igual que su padre. Si no eran alguno de los dos, era el mismo Remus, que al parecer había heredado esa facilidad para caer enfermo.

Lo único bueno era contar con la Sra. Pomfrey en la escuela, que era una gran enfermera y podía con casi todas las enfermedades de Remus. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba siendo curada con magia.

- Hummm… ¿Dónde está la Sra. Pomfrey? – preguntó Lily, al ver que tenía el tobillo vendado y la bolsa de hielos en la cabeza. Normalmente con un simple hechizo, la enfermera podía curar cualquier mal.

- Escoltará a Remus de regreso a la escuela – respondió Alice – La profesora McGonagall no se atrevió a curarte con magia, por miedo a hacer mal el hechizo, y el profesor Dumbledore está ocupado con los matones que decidieron atacarte ayer, así que decidimos curarte de una manera más… rudimentaria.

- Oh.

Se miró el pie con mayor atención. Tenía mal envuelta una venda alrededor del tobillo – el cual estaba en una posición un tanto extraña, pero no le dolía demasiado. En cambio, la cabeza si le dolía, y la bolsa de hielos no estaba ayudando. Se la quitó de la cabeza con cuidado y se sintió. Tenía un chichón casi tan grande como una pelota de ping pong, y sentía como si la hubieran golpeado con una de golf. Se volvió a poner la bolsa, y se recostó en la cama. Los demás la miraban atentamente, como si fuera a empezar a gritarles en cualquier momento.

- ¿Qué? – dijo, ya harta del silencio.

- Nada – respondió James.

El tiempo que estuvo en la enfermería no fue mucho; pudo salir esa noche, ya que la Sra. Pomfrey llegó hacia el medio día, y, entre quitarle los métodos de curación que habían empleado sus compañeros, su curación, y el revisar que no hubiera nada mal en ella, estuvo allí toda la tarde.

Regresó con James a la sala común, que iba inusualmente callado. Al parecer con el asunto de las enfermedades y el repentino ataque de las serpientes, se había olvidado por completo de la ayuda que Lily había prometido prestarle. Finalmente, habló.

- Oye Lily… - dijo dubitativo – no quiero que vuelvas a andar sola por la escuela o salir de noche.

Lily se quedó en shock. Realmente no se esperaba eso, y menos de él, un merodeador que se la pasaba en lugares ocultos, fuera del lugar donde debería de estar y metiéndose en problemas.

- ¿Y quién eres tú para decirme que hacer? – le contestó molesta.

James se quedó callado. Lily sonrió triunfante. Estaban ya frente al retrato de la señora gorda, cuando James habló.

- Evidentemente una persona que sabe lo que es estar en una pelea, y una persona que no se preocupa solo por si mismo – contestó con seriedad.

Lily lanzó una carcajada amarga y dijo con voz grave:

- ¿Qué no se preocupa solo por si mismo? No me hagas reír Potter…

James volteó a verla herido y dijo casi gritando:

- ¡¿Es que no has aprendido nada sobre mí estos días Evans?! – dicho esto dio media vuelta y entró por el retrato, subiendo como un huracán a su dormitorio.


End file.
